1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a device for supporting vertical steel rebar of various diameters during the pouring of a concrete structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typical construction projects which require concrete structures, such as foundations, vertical extending steel rebar is necessary to strengthen the structure.
In order to hold the rebar in position during the pouring of the concrete, the prior art typically utilized steel tie wires connecting the rebar to an underlying wood frame member. In essence, the tie wire is coupled to the rebar at one end and the wood frame at the other. After the concrete sets, the wood frame is removed from the adjacent concrete structure. Although the use of tie wires provides a simple technique for positioning the rebar, it requires a person to hold the rebar during the tying operation. In addition, the rebar often does not maintain a proper vertical orientation during the concrete pouring stage. Finally, wire cutters are needed to cut the tie wire in order to remove the wood frame after the concrete sets.
An improved vertical rebar positioning device is a hook and clamp type device manufactured by Precision Builders, Redding, Calif. The hook portion of this device fits about the rebar, the clamp portion being secured to the wood frame. Although providing advantages over the commonly used tie wires, it has a serious disadvantages in that it is costly and difficult to remove the wood frame member after the concrete sets.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,688,428 issued on Nov. 18, 1997 to the applicant, an improved device for positioning vertical steel rebar which is less expensive than those available in the prior art and wherein the installation time required for the vertical steel rebar is reduced, thus reducing labor costs is disclosed. Although the holder disclosed in the '428 patent has found wide commercial acceptance, the holder has a plurality of different sized holders for holding steel rebar of various external diameters. There are situations however wherein purchasers may desire to purchase a device holder which has a single holder to reduce the overall costs of the steel rebar device disclosed in the .fwdarw.428 patent.